


Disguised Faint

by YuElaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>面对弟弟的欲求不满，丁哥想了个招（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguised Faint

-

“闭嘴吧，Sam，行吗？”  
Dean疲惫的把背包里的东西一件一件拿出来放在桌子上，尽量弄得叮咣作响。他不是想发泄什么怨气，而是真心想有什么声音能盖过他弟弟聒噪的，喋喋不休的抱怨声。  
“……当时我就不高兴了，你知道吗他看我的眼神仿佛——”  
“你还在意什么眼神吗你个娘叽叽的小姑娘，”Dean打断他，眼巴巴的看着床，只想瞬间瘫倒在上面永远不起来。但是不行，他浑身上下脏得要死，他需要洗个澡。  
但他弟弟才不会轻易放过他，从他回来之后Sam已经喋喋不休十分钟了。  
“这是我的错吗Dean？现在那种情况下？要是我——”  
“我又能为你做点什么呢公主？”Dean烦躁的说，“我他妈还能帮你去跟爸说理吗？”  
“哦，当然，你不能，”Sam尖刻的说，Dean不用回头就知道他一定又摆出他那个经典的bitch face，“你只会说好的长官，好的爸，爸您是对的，就算您让我舔您的靴子——”  
“够了！”Dean愤怒的站起来，但却立刻发现他后背和双腿上酸涩的肌肉叫嚣着让他重新坐下。他很想保持愤怒，特别是Sam再一次评判了他对爸爸的态度。但是他疲惫的身体背叛了他，见鬼的，他刚刚帮爸独自去解决了三个吸血鬼，吸血鬼房子里尸体腐烂的味道似乎还萦绕在他的鼻腔里，这让他恶心得想吐，而且他的每一块肌肉都在尖叫，这源于他和最后那个男吸血鬼长达十五分钟的肉搏——该死，那家伙块头可真大。Dean这样想着，看着他的弟弟愤怒的脸，怀疑他弟弟也会长成那样的巨人。  
他不情愿的泄了气，然后看着他的弟弟摊开手。  
“伙计，我刚回来，累得要死，你能稍微让我清静一些吗？”  
Sam仍然摆着他的专用表情看着他，嘴巴抿的薄薄的，明显他还没有发泄够他对爸的火气。Dean叹了一口气，转过身脱下自己脏兮兮的外套扔在地板上，然后开始动手脱掉T恤，当他开始解腰带时，他回头看见Sam仍然死死盯着他。  
他的眼神变了。  
Dean叹了口气，“别想，兄弟。”  
Sam不死心的向前迈了一步，小狗眼里清晰看得到逐渐成型的欲望，Dean瑟缩了，虽然他们现在已经操到了一起——是的没错——但是这不意味着Dean在这种情况下还想应付他的弟弟旺盛的青春期性欲。  
他停下了解腰带的手，“我太累了，伙计。”  
“你走了三天了。”Sam说。  
“也意味着我累了三天了。”Dean说，“行行好让我洗个澡行吗？”  
Sam的眼睛亮了起来，“我和你一起洗。”  
“不不，这不可能，见鬼，我只是想单纯的安安静静的洗个澡！”Dean暴躁的说，他的大脑已经开始迟钝了起来，他实在应该好好休息一下而不是和他弟弟周旋。“你走开！”  
Sam已经上前抱住了他，Dean扭着身子挣扎了一下，“你不嫌臭吗？！”  
“不嫌。”  
“你竟然有这种癖好Sam，早知道你刚出生我就应该把你扔到吸血鬼窝里。”Dean嘟囔道。他尽力把自己从Sam怀里拉出来，惊恐的发现他弟弟已经兴奋起来，阴茎坚硬的抵着他的小腹。Sam的手向下捏住他的屁股。  
操。  
“一个口交，行吗？就一个口交。”Dean认输一样的说，希望Sam能就此放过他。Sam看起来有点不情愿，但是还是放开了Dean，坐在床上，“好吧。”  
Dean弯下膝盖跪在Sam面前，然后一头栽在了地上。

-

他仿佛做了个很长——很长的梦。  
梦里他还是个比他弟弟高很多的哥哥，而不是现在这样经常性的垫脚仰视。Sam站在他面前，瘦的像个豆芽菜，翻着白眼，嘴里大嚼着Dean的pie.  
Dean愤怒的伸出手敲打Sam的头，结果他弟弟突然变得和那个男吸血鬼一样强壮，满身肌肉，眼睛血红，伸出獠牙笑着，伸出双臂死死箍住他。  
“Dean，我要操你。”他深沉地说。  
“一pie换一炮。”Dean在梦里精明的说。

Dean懒洋洋的睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的是汽车旅馆斑驳的天花板。他周身柔软而舒适，并且感觉良好，他很久没有感觉这么好了。  
他好像睡了很久。  
窗外的阳光洒在他的身上，他再次眨眨眼，然后抬起手臂。  
“Dean！”Sam焦急的声音响起，Dean感觉到一个重量瞬间压到了自己的身上。他小小的呻吟了一声，然后重量立刻消失了。  
“你感觉怎么样Dean？”  
是爸的声音，声音是少有的焦虑。现在Sam和爸都担忧的站在他的床边，看着他。  
“我怎么了吗？”Dean迟疑了一下，问道。  
Sam很奇怪的低下了头，看起了自己的手指。爸说道，“你晕了过去。”  
晕了过去？  
Dean刚睡醒的大脑尽力运转了起来，然后想起了事情的全部。他看着Sam愧疚的样子，拼命眨了眨眼。  
该死。  
他想起来了。  
Sam种马一样的青春期性欲让他恨不得一天要他三次，只要有时间又没人就会有肿胀的阴茎在他的臀缝处擦来擦去，那时他实在太累了，就算只是口交，Sam怪物一样的阴茎和持久力也让他难以应付。  
他跪下去的时候灵机一动，直接栽在了地上。  
头撞在地上是有点疼的，Dean忍住自己皱眉的欲望，放松自己的身体，感到Sam惊慌的抱起他的身体呼唤着他的名字，他在内心偷笑了下，夸自己简直机智到了极点。他尽力放松眼球，然后Sam将他抱上了床，哦……实在是太柔软了……好舒服……  
他大概是立刻睡了过去。  
这当然不怪他，他实在是太累了。  
Dean看着Sam愧疚的脸，心里也十分愧疚，所以他说。  
“Sam，好渴，给我倒杯水。”  
Sam立刻抬起头，冲去了桌子，倒了一杯温水，然后诚惶诚恐的端给了他。  
哦，这很好。

-

“Sam，”Dean做出虚弱的模样，“我好累哦。”  
他弟弟立刻停下手里的作业，跑到他床边，一副任君差遣的样子。  
“捏捏腿。”Dean指使道。  
Sam的手覆盖上他的小腿，不轻不重的捏了起来，Dean闭着眼睛靠在床头，舒服的几乎哼哼出声。哦，人生太美好了，一个听话的弟弟实在太美好了。  
“好了，”Dean挥挥手，Sam退了下去，坐在另一张床上死死盯着他。

说实话，这种时候Dean还是有点愧疚的，他弟弟如此诚惶诚恐的样子他已经太久没有见到了，他经常见到的Sam几个表情就是婊子脸，翻白眼，哦，还有狗狗眼。  
“Sammy，”他说。  
他弟弟一个箭步冲到他面前，“什么？”  
Dean叹了口气，放下手里的小黄书，“你今天不是应该上课吗？”  
“我请假了，”Sam耸耸肩。  
Dean简直要热泪盈眶了，他竟然能让他的书呆弟弟为了他请假，这简直比那年他生日Sam送他一套女士内衣更让人惊讶。他决定今年就算Sam不送他生日礼物，他也不会责怪他了。  
“你不用这样做，”Dean说，“我已经好了。”  
“都是我的错，”Sam固执的说，抠着自己的指甲，“当时不应该——”  
“嘘——”Dean赶紧让他闭嘴，旅馆的门开了，John走了进来，Dean瞬间把他的小黄书藏在枕头底下。  
“不用藏了，”John粗声说，放下手里的包。他刚刚去帮同一个小镇的一位女士除草，他怀疑她的房子有鬼魂出没，最后证明只是EMF故障。  
“我做的EMF好用吗爸？”Dean问。  
“不错。”John说，难得夸奖了他。Dean的表情肉眼可见的亮了起来，Sam的嘴唇再一次抿的紧紧地，但是他什么都没说。  
“你觉得自己已经没事了吗Dean？”John问道。  
“完全好了，”Dean说。John点点头，然后宣布，“今天中午我们一起出去吃吧。”  
“什么？”Sam难以置信的抬起头，他们很久没有全家一起出去吃了，从来都是捧着盒饭在旅馆里狼吞虎咽，或者在外面各吃各的——没办法，Sam要上学，Dean和爸要猎魔，三个人聚在一起的时间少之又少。  
Dean欢呼着，从床上跳下来，飞快的穿着衣服。装晕了一次竟然可以得到这种额外福利，这是Dean没想到的。  
Dean决定多晕几次。

-

他们最终选择了一家墨西哥菜馆。等到菜上齐了之后，Sam戳着盘子里的奶酪嫩烤竹笋，而Dean在大嚼盘子里的一块洋葱黑椒牛肉。  
久违的家庭聚餐并没有想象中的感觉，在这种时候Dean才觉得自己的家庭不太正常，不其实他很早就知道了，只是他不愿意承认。整个餐馆里其乐融融，只有自己家这个角落里阴沉沉的。  
Dean继续心不在焉的吃着盘子里的牛肉，他刚刚已经事无巨细的和爸爸报告了上次的工作，并且讨论了一下枪械的更新与维护，然后询问了Sam学校里的事情，他已经疲于再调节气氛了。  
从Sam高二之后，他和爸的关系就越来越不好，现在已经到了相对无话的地步——反正说话也是吵起来，不如不说。Dean这样想着，又拿起了一个烤鸡腿塞到嘴里，看着Sam食欲不振的样子，还有他盘子里的蔬菜，“Sammy，你不饿吗？”  
Sam看向了他，却没有回答他，反而面向了他们的爸爸，“爸，”  
“嗯？”John回答。  
“我们学校下周要去纽约参加全国物理比赛，Campbell老师推荐了我。”  
John哼了一声，Dean感觉Sam的下巴收紧了，他害怕Sam再次和爸吵起来。  
“我能去吗？这是……这是我高中最后一次机会。”  
“不能去，”John说。  
Sam低下头，他的拳头收紧了，Dean担心的看着他，没想到他又抬起头。  
“那爸，下周三我们开家长会，你能去吗？”  
Dean嚼着嘴里的鸡腿，却尝不出任何味道，他也紧张的盯着爸爸。  
John沉默了一会儿，“不行。”  
“为什么？！”Sam大声问。Dean把鸡腿放在盘子里。  
“俄亥俄州有个灯神，我得去看看。”John说。  
“爸，”Sam竟然笑了，虽然他看起来不那么像笑着，“我这次考了全校第一。”  
Dean多希望爸能笑起来，声音浑厚响亮，然后拍着Sam的肩膀大声说不愧是我儿子，像个正常的父亲一样。然而John只是抬头看了Sam一眼，说了句，“Good.”  
然后他擦了擦手，对着Dean说，“Dean，帮我再去拿一杯啤酒。”  
Sam马上就要爆发了，Dean看得出来，凭着自己对他弟弟多年的了解。他马上就要爆发出来，然后在公共场合和爸大吵大嚷，爸也会回击，说不定还会打Sam几下，Sam会喊着讨厌这个家，然后夺门而出，而Dean不得不开着impala一条街一条街的找他。  
Dean讨厌这样。  
Dean轻巧的把盘子里的鸡腿推到地上，“哎呀，”  
他装模作样的趴在桌子上，捂着眼睛，感受到Sam和爸爸立刻来到他身边。  
“怎么了Dean？你还好吗？？”Sam焦急地说。  
Dean又趴了一会，故意调整呼吸声让它听上去痛苦而急促，身边的两个人屏住呼吸看着他。过了一会儿他抬起头，说了句，“刚才一瞬间头好疼，”  
“那你现在感觉怎么样？”John问。  
“好多了，”Dean故意喘着粗气，“不过我觉得我最好躺一会儿。”

-

他们沉默的回到了汽车旅馆，这一次久违的家庭聚餐并不愉快，一点也不。  
回到旅馆John开始收拾背包，兄弟二人知道他们的爸爸又要走了，再一次。  
Dean看着他爸爸的背影，又看了看Sam，他知道Sam一直以来都希望他们的爸爸能参加一次家长会，他们换了这么多学校，而John一次家长会都没有参加过——不，有一次，那次Dean砸烂了学校的保健室，老师说如果家长不来就要让Dean退学，而Dean那次确信保健室里有一个鬼魂。  
那次John夸奖了他。这是他记忆力极少数爸爸夸奖他的时刻之一。  
而Sam，从来都没有，家长会他总是少数几个代替家长坐在座位上的孩子之一。从小到大都是这样，小的时候Sam还经常哀求爸去参加他的家长会，但是后来就不会了。这次是他时隔很多年再一次提出要求，可能觉得自己高中快毕业了，不会再有机会了。  
他们的童年总是缺失的，不管在哪方面，Sam可能只是想体验一下他的爸爸像所有爸爸那样参加家长会，并且为自己的儿子骄傲的感觉。  
Sam还是不说话，安静的坐在床上，过长的刘海挡住他的眼睛，让Dean看不清他的表情。Dean站在门口，看着他爸爸忙碌着。  
直到手机的响声打破了安静。John从裤袋里掏出手机，打开房门出去了。  
爸的声音渐渐变远，Dean不再试图偷听，转而面向他的弟弟。  
“Sam……”Dean说，“别这样，好吗？这不怪爸。”  
Sam仍然不说话，但能感觉到他的拳头明显的收紧。Dean还没来得及再说点什么，John就回来了。  
“Dean，你觉得你完全没事了吗？”John再一次这样问。  
“是的，”Dean说。  
“下个州有个案子，你去看一下，”John递给他一张便签，“这是地址。”  
“Yes sir.”Dean习惯性地说，接过了便签。他们谁都没觉得有什么不对。但是Sam猛地从床上站起来了。  
“Dean刚晕倒，你又要让他独自去猎魔？”  
Sam站在他和爸中间，难以置信的问道，他看着爸的眼睛，Dean看不到他的眼神，但是可以感受到他语气里的愤怒。  
“行了，Sam，我不是什么玻璃娃娃……”Dean扯过Sam的手臂说道，想阻止他和爸再次吵起来。但是Sam猛地甩开了他的手，面向爸，背对着他。  
“你哥哥都说了没问题。”John倒是很冷静，他看着自己的小儿子像炸毛的狮子一样挡在自己哥哥的前面，皱起眉头。  
“他他妈的当然会说没问题！”  
“注意语言！Sam Winchester！”John吼道，看来他的火气也被激起来了，Dean赶紧拦在两人中间，“嘿！别这样！”  
“Dean你他妈让开！”Sam吼道，企图把他推开，继续冲爸吼道，“他他妈什么时候不听你的话？你让他干什么他就干什么，就算他他妈死了——”  
“注意语言！Sam Winchester！”Dean吼道。  
“你滚开！Dean Winchester！”Sam吼道。  
“你们两个他妈的——”John吼道。  
“够了！！”Dean大声吼，横在他弟弟和爸爸的中间，伸开手臂，“妈的Sam！我他妈是装的！！”  
“什么？！”Sam吼道。  
然后屋子里仿佛一下子安静了下来，Sam看着他哥，张着嘴巴，眨了眨眼，又问了一遍，“什么？”  
“我他妈是装的，行了吗？”Dean烦躁的抓着自己的头发，感觉到他的两个家人都吃惊的盯着他，“我他妈只是想休息！！”  
他看向自己的弟弟，Sam瞪着眼睛看着他，嘴巴张的大大的（这个样子真的很蠢，Dean想），Dean抓着头发，“我他妈当时只是想睡一觉，好吗？你一直喋喋不休——”想上我。Dean咽下这句话，“我头都要炸了，伙计，我当时真的累坏了，你还要——”让我口交。Dean艰难的吞咽了一下，“——一直烦我，你懂得，行吗，伙计，刚才也是，我只是想你和爸别吵架，我是装的，我没事，我已经休息好了，所以你不用——”  
房间又是一片寂静，Sam仍然瞪着眼睛看着他，Dean忐忑不安的看着他的弟弟，心里已经后悔的杀死自己一千万次了。  
“注意语言，Dean Winchester.”最后爸这样干巴巴的说了一句。

-

Dean猎魔回来是一天后的事情。  
这次的任务比较简单，只是一个老房子里的鬼魂，Dean调查了一下，烧了尸骨，然后就驱车回到了汽车旅馆。  
看来爸也是关心他的，看他累的晕倒，所以这次给了他一个简单的任务。而且，爸肯定也能看出来Dean在餐馆头疼是装的，他太了解自己的儿子，并且他也不想和Sam发生争吵。  
这让他更加愧疚了，后悔当时为什么要这样做，一个口交而已，忍忍就过去了，也不过半个小时（想到这里Dean瑟缩了一下），为什么要假装晕倒？若不是这样现在一切都不会发生。现在这样子，Sam那个小姑娘不知道会难过成什么样。Dean想着回到旅馆还要面对他bitch face的别扭弟弟就头大。  
算了，都是他应得的。Dean硬着头皮想。  
他拿钥匙开了门，小心翼翼的打开，然后走了进去。“Sam？”他喊道，背过身子锁着门。  
“脱掉裤子。”  
是他弟弟的声音，不过他他妈在说什么？  
Dean僵硬的回头看着他坐在书桌前椅子上的弟弟。Sam面向门口，叉着手指看着他，表情阴冷。  
“脱掉裤子。”Sam看着他哥哥的眼睛重复道。  
“Sam——”  
“闭嘴，Dean.”Sam说。Dean看着自己的弟弟，艰难的吞咽了一下，然后把手里的包扔到一边。  
操。  
为什么是这种情况。  
“Sam，你不必——”Dean看到Sam的眼神，止住了话头，脱下自己的外套，然后开始慢慢的解腰带。  
他忐忑不安的脱下了裤子，看着Sam，在Sam阴冷的目光下，他认输一样又脱下了他的拳击短裤。  
然后，嗯，上衣。  
现在Dean以全裸的姿态站在他弟弟面前，束手束脚的左顾右盼着，他不敢看他弟弟的眼睛，所以他决定盯着自己的脚趾。  
“转过身去。”  
该死。Dean想，不情愿的慢慢转过身，感觉自己弟弟的目光全方位扫描着自己赤裸的身体。  
当温暖熟悉的气息从背后包围过来的时候，Dean忍不住战栗起来，又禁不住安下心，这种矛盾的感觉真的很糟糕。Sam从背后环抱着他，头埋在Dean的颈窝，略长的头发蹭到Dean的脸上。  
“Dean……”  
“怎么？”Sam的温柔让Dean安下心来，他任凭自己靠在背后人的身上。  
然后他就发出一声他绝对不承认是自己发出来的短促惊叫。  
Sam的右手一下子握住了他还疲软的阴茎，在Dean伸出两只手想阻止他的右手的时候伸出左手掐住Dean两只手的手腕，然后一口咬在Dean的肩膀上。  
“操，操你！”Dean气的大叫，“我他妈没洗澡！”  
“不嫌。”  
“你他妈——”Dean气结，很快咬住下唇阻止差点溢出的一丝呻吟。Sam的右手开始激烈的套弄他的阴茎，他妈的一点都不温柔，Dean觉得自己要断掉了，他开始激烈的挣扎，却被下体处的一个用力打回原形，Sam在他耳边耳语，  
“老实点，Dean，弄断了我可不负责。”他轻笑，“不，弄断了我仍然可以负责。”  
Dean感觉到Sam炙热的阴茎隔着裤子摩擦着自己的屁股，扭着身子想躲开，却被狠狠摁在原地，他嘴里骂着，腿却越来越软，几乎无法支撑身体，他的阴茎在Sam的手里危险的渗出液体。  
他全身靠在Sam的身上，头抵在Sam的肩膀上仰着，“Sa……Sam……”  
Sam却停下了手里的动作，气息喷洒在他的耳畔，“什么？”  
“操……”Dean骂道，快感瞬间断掉的感觉让他很不爽，他挣扎这双手要自己来，却被Sam牢牢攥住。  
“你不会以为我会那么容易让你高潮吧？”Sam说，“嘿，站直点，你不会又要晕倒吧？”  
Dean在心里暗骂了一句，努力支撑起身体。这是他应得的，Dean悲哀的想，这个结局在他装晕逃避给他弟弟口交的时候就已经注定好了。  
Sam推着他来到床边，命令道，“趴在床上。”  
Dean慢吞吞的爬上床，忍着去抚慰自己阴茎的冲动，趴好了自己。  
“抬高。”Sam说，他就站在他的身后。  
Dean闭上眼睛忍耐着跳起来打烂他弟弟的脸的冲动，尽力把腰身下沉屁股抬高。他能感受到Sam炙热的目光撩拨着他的臀缝，他也能感受到他穴口敏感的蠕动。  
操，这太过了。  
虽然他们已经操在了一起——是的没错！——但是Sam从来没让他做过这样的事，从不违背他的意愿或者折辱他的尊严，尽管他是下面的那一个，但是他的男子气概绝对没有受到折损——绝对没有！  
“自己打开给我看。”Sam冰冷的声音又传来。  
“操你的Sam！！”Dean忍无可忍的跳了起来，“别他妈以为我是你的婊子或者什么的！！”  
但他却看见他弟弟笑了起来，所有的阴冷都不见了，小狗眼眯了起来还笑出了酒窝。在Dean愣住的时候，Sam猛地扑了上来将他按在床上。  
“Dean……”毛茸茸的脑袋在他脸旁边蹭来蹭去，Dean不耐烦的打着他，“滚开！”  
Sam伸手再一次捉住他的阴茎，Dean这才意识到他竟然还硬着。Sam再次套弄了起来，Dean很快呻吟出声，双手揪住了床单。  
然后高潮来临之际，Sam再一次放开了手。  
“操！操你！”Dean气得要打人，却又被Sam制住了双手，他悲哀的想他弟弟什么时候比他力气大这么多了。Sam掐着他的手腕，膝盖挤进Dean的双腿之间，将他的双腿挂在自己腰上，一只手摸进了他的臀缝。  
Dean僵住了身体，Sam的一根手指伸了进来，带着冰冷的膏状物（Dean不知道他什么时候拿到的润滑剂），然后又一根，慢吞吞的扩张着，Dean的阴茎还在危险的渗着水，他难耐的呻吟了一下，双腿夹紧了他弟弟的腰。  
“别急，Dean，”Sam笑着，“这仍然是惩罚。”

-

Sam进入的时候Dean又发出一声自己根本不想听到的尖叫。  
妈的，Dean在撞击中破碎的想，自己为什么越来越像个姑娘了。  
身后Sam凶猛的进攻着他，一下又一下，坚硬的性器劈开他的身体，进入到最深的地方，被填满的感觉让Dean感觉很好，他的阴茎又开始颤抖，他难耐的转动着手腕。  
“Sam……我要……”  
“你要干什么？Dean？”Sam天真地问，Dean咬牙切齿的暗骂这个恶魔，“不管你想做什么我都不会让你做的。”  
“你个婊子……”Dean咬住嘴唇，Sam死死地按着他的手腕，他觉得自己的手臂已经麻木了。快感一波一波的传来，他控制着自己不要发出呻吟，Sam却向下亲吻他让他松开他要进的嘴唇。  
“唔……”Dean呻吟着，感觉快感潮水般翻涌全身，他的腿挂在Sam的腰上颤抖着，他能感受到汗水顺着大腿滑下来，不过他不确定是他的汗水还是Sam的。  
“你就那么不想给我口交吗Dean？”Sam问道，咬住他的乳尖拉扯着，Dean挣扎起来，“别……别那样做！”  
“别哪样做？”  
Dean气结，他瞪着Sam，但却不知道自己满眼水光看起来只有情欲和暧昧。Sam难耐的呻吟了一声，更加快速的进出着他，阴茎摩擦着他的肠道，顶弄着他的深处，Dean开始颤抖，他的阴茎也开始剧烈颤抖，他已经三次处于高潮边缘却不得释放了。  
“操你……Sam，放开我！”  
“你还不打算承认错误吗Dean？”Sam说。  
“我他妈已经道过谦了！”Dean破碎的吼道。  
“丝毫没有诚意，”Sam说，“你不打算做些什么作为补偿吗？”  
Sam伸出手，开始轻轻撩拨Dean颤抖的性器，它马上就在高潮的边缘，Dean满怀希望的期望着下一秒的射精，却又被Sam掐住了根部。  
“是我错了……Sam……”Dean闭着眼睛嘶哑着说，他觉得自己要被快感碾压的崩溃了，他感觉自己的眼泪很没出息的顺着眼角流下来，“让我……放开我……”  
“你哪儿错了？”Sam饶有兴趣的问，轻轻抚摸Dean的铃口，Dean惊叫出声，绷直了身体，又瘫软到床上，他在心里已经杀死Sam一千万次了。  
“我不该……装晕……操！”Dean崩溃的说，”你他妈……“  
“注意语言，Dean，”Sam恶意捣弄着Dean的肠道伸出，快感如激流传递到怒张的性器，Dean觉得自己浑身都在没出息的颤抖。  
“接下来一个月我给你做10次口交……操！你个婊子……怎么样！”Dean交换道，他觉得自己的腿在Sam的腰上已经挂不住了。  
“20次，”Sam说。  
“去你妈的！”Dean大喊，用剩余的力气挣扎起来，却又因为下体处的刺激瘫倒回床单上。20次，操，这个大脚怪，变态——  
“要不就30次，Dean？”Sam用手掐住Dean的根部，Dean没出息的哭了出来，他的大脑几乎没法思考，只能拼命点头，“20次，妈的，20次！！”  
Sam心满意足的放开手，抓着Dean的腰开始剧烈的抽插，Dean开始不管不顾的大声呻吟，直到眼前一片空白，他射在了自己的腹部，他尖叫着，像是这辈子都没射过精。  
Sam也很快射在了他的身体里，Dean感觉到他的重量压在了自己的身上。  
Dean晕过去的前一秒在想。  
20次，操。  
他这次是真的晕过去了。

-

Dean生气了。那是一定的。  
从他醒了之后他就没理过Sam，Sam也重新回到他装晕那次那时候诚惶诚恐的状态，不同的是，他脚步变轻盈了，眼光变愉悦了，在以为没人注意的地方咧着嘴笑着，仿佛想昭告天下他操晕了自己的哥哥。  
“你个婊子，”Dean咬牙切齿的说。最后他终于决定和Sam说话，在Sam为他买了pie和两本黄色杂志之后。  
“我承认，”Sam耸耸肩。他们躺在床上打算睡觉。  
两人安静地躺着，第一次在一张床上而没有打起来或者，嗯，操起来。月光从没拉窗帘的窗户照进来，夜晚的小镇分外宁静。最后Dean躺在Sam的胳膊上，慢吞吞又有些犹豫的说，  
“明天我去参加你的家长会吧。”  
“什么？”Sam歪过头看他的脸，“你来参加我的家长会？”  
“是的，不是——我的意思是如果你愿意的话。”Dean说，“我不能让爸来参加，但是，嘿，伙计，我是你哥哥。”  
“如果你觉得可以的话，”Dean又加了一句，他有点紧张的等待着Sam的反应，却听到Sam笑了起来。  
“很好笑吗？”Dean有点脸红，虽然他也不知道为什么。  
“当然可以，Dean，这简直棒透了。”Sam支起身体，看着Dean的眼睛，他榛绿色的眼睛里荡漾着情感。  
“我爱你，Dean，真心的。”Sam说，伸手抚摸着Dean的脸颊。  
Dean别扭的扭过头，没吭声，脸更红了一点，他不想表现得像个小姑娘，但这就是他正在做的事情。  
Sam笑了，然后躺在他身边。在他几乎要睡着的时候，听见他哥哥的嘟囔声闷在枕头里。  
“我也爱你，Sammy。”

 

fin


End file.
